DESCRIPTION [unreadable] This application proposes a doctoral level research training supplement to the currently funded Training Project Grant in occupational health nursing at the University of Pennsylvania (Masters in Education in Occupational and Environmental Health). The University of Pennsylvania's School of Nursing admitted its first student in the masters OHN program in 1986 and has graduated 63 students. These graduates have played a critical role in meeting regional needs for OHNs in Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Delaware. The School of Nursing is proposing to expand their capacity to address manpower needs by developing a program for doctoral training in OHN. This proposed revision addresses a recommendation made in a previous review of the TPG that identified a strong research environment in the School of Nursing and the need to increase doctorally-prepared OHNs. This supplemental application adds the objective to prepare nurse scientists to conduct research to meet the occupational and environmental health and safety needs of workers to the TPG. [unreadable] [unreadable] The OHN doctoral training program will interface with the existing PhD in Nursing program and will have research preparation consisting of both formal and informal learning opportunities to include coursework, examinations and perceptive experiences. [unreadable] [unreadable]